In the Dark
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: A onechapter POV of what Frodo is thinking while the Fellowship is stuck on Caradrhas. BOOKBASED. Dedicated to my cat, Ace, who died at age 22. I still think you were a dog.


Title: In the Dark Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Frodo, or even his thoughts. All that would belong to either Tolkien, or Frodo Baggins himself. Author: Pippin the hobbit-elf Summary: Frodo's thoughts about the Fellowship, the Ring, and danger, as he thinks them while he is the watcher on Caradrhas.  
  
It was a dark night tonight. Aragorn seemed to be sleeping, but I knew him well enough now to know that he wasn't. And Legolas seemed not to be sleeping, for his eyes were open. But that is the ways of the Elves. Gandalf is sleeping, I think. I knew for a fact that Merry, Pippin, and Sam were asleep, by the way they were snoring. I couldn't be sure about Boromir, though. If I were to walk over and find out, Aragorn would ask what is wrong, and then what would I say? No, Boromir was asleep, for his breathing was slow and calm, unlike Aragorn's. I looked up at the sky, spotted with millions of stars. I couldn't help but thinking that I had brought all this trouble on everybody, and not Uncle Bilbo. Poor Merry and Pippin. I knew that they wanted more then anything to be back at their homes, or in the Green Dragon having a drink, and their second breakfasts. I smiled at the thought of a second breakfast. Merry and Pippin would go crazy on us if they found out they could have second breakfast. And Sam. Poor, poor Sam. He feels as if he has to protect me. I know that is what Gandalf said to do, but I do not want him to come to Mordor with me. The Ring is to powerful. I fear that if he came along, the Ring would corrupt me, and I would destroy him. I would not let that happen to my friends. I need to go off to Mordor by my self, and soon. I need not bring my friends and the rest of the Fellowship in to peril. When Merry and Pippins turn to watch was over, they came and got Sam and I. Then they went to sleep. When they fell asleep, I told Sam to go to sleep. He argued a bit, stating that he needed to stay, and that Aragorn had said two hobbits when watching. I disagreed. I was not weak, and neither were my hobbit friends. We got along with the Elf well, though you wouldn't expect that, for he is so tall, that two of us hobbits standing on each others shoulders could not match his great height. As Boromir stirred in his sleep, it led me to think about other things then happiness. I had a fear for that one human. I think that the Ring is having a great effect on him. He did not want to destroy it in Rivendell, and I fear that he will take it in my sleep, and use it, and be turned evil. He claims his people could use a ring of such great power for good. That I do not believe. The ring would sway the whole city to turn evil, and the people would be under the Dark Lord's control. I sighed. This was not an easy choice, taking on this ring. For everyone was so scared of it, even Gandalf. I feared what would happen if I took it. But I had felt it was my job, for I was the heir to the ring, after all. The others were just to come along with me, and help me as much as they can. They don't need to come to Mordor with me. As soon as I get my chance, I thought, I will go to Mordor. Not with Sam, or anybody. By myself. I wanted everyone to get home alive, or at least to Rivendell, for Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn's sake. The sun is slowly rising. I was to wake Aragorn at the break of dawn. As I got up, and walked to Strider's bed. He was actually asleep. I woke him up. "'Tis morning now, Strider." I said softly, as not to wake the others. Aragorn rose quickly, and noticed that I was the only one on guard duty. He was about to say something, but he thought better of it, and then said "Help me wake up the others." He moved on to Boromir, so I went to wake up Legolas. All I did was say "'Tis morning now, Legolas." and he hopped up like, well, like an elf. Aragorn had gotten Boromir, and was now on to Gimli, for Gandalf was already awake. I got Sam up easily, for he was a light sleeper. I moved on to Merry while Aragorn got Pippin. Merry woke up with a start, then said "Oh! Hullo, Frodo!" "Hullo, Merry." Pippin woke up pretty much the same, except he was begging for breakfast, and Aragorn was laughing. I saw that Legolas had already gotten up, and was laughing along with Aragorn. Soon Pippin saw what was funny and joined in. Everyone but me was laughing, and it was so loud, they woke up Boromir. When he figured out what was funny, he laughed as well. It made my heart ache to see everybody so happy, when I knew that they would be seeing great danger. Because of me. Because of the Ring. Legolas had noticed I wasn't laughing, even though the laughter had died down. "Little one," he said in his light Elvish voice. "Why do you sit here so quiet? The Ring?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Ai! It would hurt you more then anyone else, which is why we must destroy it quicker!" He laughed, and I joined in. Legolas walked back to the others. Yes, I quietly agreed. The Ring must be destroyed soon, and I shall be the one to do it. The End 


End file.
